Maidens and Dragons
by Nicole11
Summary: Ginny and Draco fall in love. (It's the typical love story of boy meets girl, boy kidnaps girl, girl takes shower with boy, and both act like they hate each other.) But when Draco decides to move to America, to get away from the Death Eaters, will Ginny g
1. Default Chapter

* Maidens and Dragons  
  
Draco/Ginny PG-13 Romance  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything in this story, except the plot. That was my evil doing.  
  
Summary: Ginny and Draco fall in love. (It's the typical love story of boy meets girl, boy kidnaps girl, girl takes shower with boy, and both have to act like they hate each other.) But when Draco decides to move to America, to get away from Death Eaters, will Ginny go with him? (the reason for the title is in ch. 6).  
  
A/N: IMPORTANT!!!! This story takes place during the summer. When school starts up again, Ginny will be in her 6th year, and Draco in his 7th. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Fights  
  
It was early morning in the Weasley house. And, lets just say, the Weasleys are not morning people.  
  
"It was a JOKE Ginny!" Fred screamed across the table. Things had started out fine, everyone was eating their breakfast in peace. Then, Ginny came down stairs and started to yell at Fred and George.  
  
"Well it wasn't very funny!" Ginny screamed back. "You guys are always playing your stupid practical jokes! You don't even care who gets hurt, just as long as you two get a laugh!"  
  
"What's going on here?" Mrs. Weasley asked, just coming in from the garden. "Why are you yelling?"  
  
"Fred and George played a 'joke' on me!" Ginny screamed. "They took a gnome out of the back yard, and put it in my room!" Mrs. Weasley looked angry, but all of Ginny's brothers were holding back laughter.  
  
"FRED! GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, turning around to face the twins.  
  
"But you didn't hear what she did to us mom!" Fred said. "She switched two of the ingredients for a potion we were making. So when we added the wrong one, the whole thing blew up!"  
  
"It took 3 months to make it! 3! And now we have to start over!" George added, glaring at Ginny.  
  
"But mom, they could have killed me!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"It was a gnome Ginny! All you had to do was through it out the window!" Ron yelled. He was listening to the conversation and, of course, sided with the twins. Everyone started to yell at once.  
  
"That's it!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, silencing them all. "I can't deal with this right now! Your father is coming home in a few minutes, and he hasn't had any sleep. He's been working on a very hard case, and has been at the office for days. I don't want him to come home to a screaming house, so all of you, go to your rooms!"  
  
Fred, George, and Ron glared daggers at Ginny, like it was all her fault. The four of them headed to their rooms as Mrs. Weasley started to clean the kitchen. As Ginny was walking up the tight staircase, she was pushed out of the way by all three of her brothers. She ignored them, and began to head to her room, but was stopped by Ron blocking her way.  
  
"Why do you always have to be such a baby?!" Ron said harshly. Fred and George nodded in agreement. "Now you got all of us in trouble."  
  
"You got yourselves in trouble! Your the ones who put that stupid thing in my room!" Ginny said back, feeling a little intimidated by the three boys.  
  
"God!" George screamed in frustration. "Why can't girls handle anything?!"  
  
"Excuse me? Who got locked in the Chamber of Secrets with Voldemort?" Ginny said hotly.  
  
"It wasn't Voldemort, it was a memory of him!" Fred said, making Ginny feel stupid.  
  
"And besides Ginny, who got you out of the Chamber of Secrets?" Ron said, Ginny looked down at her shoes. "And from what Harry told me, he was the one who killed the snake and got you out! And you were the one who just sat there, being worthless!"  
  
Ginny looked up, tears in her eyes. "Harry called me worthless?" She said in disbelief. She had always idolized Harry, and thought that he was her friend.  
  
"Ya, and he was right." Ron said stubbornly, ignoring his heart broken sister.  
  
Ginny turned and ran to her room, locking the door behind her. She ran to her bed, and laid there, crying into her pillow. When she had calmed down a bit, Ginny grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She started to write down all of the important things she had done, verses her three brothers. 'Let's see,' she thought to herself. 'Fred and George always invent stuff, and they are both beaters on the Quidditch team. Ron is really good at Quidditch, even if he isn't on the team. He probably will be this year. And he as been on all of those adventures with Harry.' Ginny then wrote her name on the paper, and started to think of something special she did. She tried hard to think of something that was half as good as the things her brothers did, but she couldn't. Finally, Ginny threw down her pen and paper in frustration. She hugged her knees to her chest, and cried.  
  
When Ginny looked at her clock, she noticed that it was five in the afternoon, and figured she should get something to eat. As she walked down the stairs, she heard hushed voices. Ginny kneeled down, halfway down the stairs, so that the speakers couldn't see her.  
  
"Why would he believe that horrible woman?" Mrs. Weasley asked her husband. Ginny moved so that she could see what her mom and dad were talking about. She saw them looking at a newspaper, and Ginny gasped when she read the headline.  
  
Weasley Convicts Malfoy of Being Death Eater  
  
"Does the Ministry know about this?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Yes, but they know that it's a lie. Everything Rita Seeker writes is. Lucius came to the Ministry to sort everything out. He said that he understands that it was a mistake, and that I never accused him of anything. But I think he is still holding a grudge. Rumors are going to build on this, and he's going to have trouble living it down. Everyone is going to think of him as a Death Eater, and that's bad when you work at the Ministry like he does (I don't know if Malfoy works at the ministry, just pretend he does)." Mr. Weasley said, shaking his head.  
  
Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Fred, George, and Ron coming in the back door. They were muddy and had their broomsticks, obviously coming in from a game of Quidditch.  
  
"Hey boys, ready for dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Where's your sister?"  
  
"Who knows." Fred said, sitting down.  
  
"Who cares." George added.  
  
Ginny, feeling unloved, got up and ran back up to her room.  
  
Ginny didn't come back downstairs for the rest of the night. But no one noticed, they were all too busy with their own lives. Finally, at ten o'clock at night, Ginny fell asleep. Meanwhile, outside of the Weasley's house.  
  
Draco stood with his hands in his pockets, starring at The Burrow. 'I can't believe father's making me do this.' He thought to himself. 'It was just a stupid article, and everyone already knows that he's a Death Eater. Except the Ministry, they still think that he was framed. idiots.' Draco's thought were interrupted when he noticed that all of the lights were out in the Weasley house. 'Good,' he thought. 'they're asleep. I better get this over with.'  
  
Without a second thought, Draco headed toward The Burrow. He walked up to the front door, then reconsidered it. 'I better go through Ginny's window. I'll have a less chance of being seen.' He looked up to the second floor, and counted the windows. 'Second from the left, that's hers.' Draco considered using magic to get up there, but decided he would get in trouble with the Ministry. So, he did it the muggle way, he climbed up the trellis. When he got up to Ginny's room, Draco climbed through the open window (imagine that ;-D), and looked around. The first thing his gray eyes fell on was the sleeping Weasley.  
  
Draco pulled out a bag of sleeping dust, and sprinkled it over her. He then picked up Ginny's light body, and proceeded to the door. 'I definitely can't go down the trellis with her in my arms. I'll just have to be quiet going down the stairs.'  
  
Draco walked, unheard, down the staircase, and out the door. He then began to look for an old shoe that was, as his father told him, a port-key. He finally found it, and soon felt the pull from just behind his belly button.  
  
Within seconds, Draco felt the cold stone floor beneath his feet, and knew that he was home.  
  
"Ah, Draco. You have the girl?" Lucius Malfoy's voice came from behind his son.  
  
"Yes Father." Draco answered.  
  
Lucius let out an evil snigger, and said, "Good. When Arthur Weasley finds that his only daughter has been kidnapped, then maybe he'll think twice before spreading rumors."  
  
Immediately, Draco regretted what he had just done. 'Poor Ginny.' Draco thought when his father began to tell him what they were going to do to the Weasley girl. 'Poor, innocent Ginny.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hate Lucius!!! Fortunately I am the author of this story, so I can kill him whenever I want (but I won't)! Anyway, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks! 


	2. Getting to Know You

* Maidens and Dragons  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot. Get it? Got it? Good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Getting to Know You  
  
Ginny woke to the sound of hushed talking. Two men were whispering, and they mentioned her name. Ginny got up off of the cold stone floor. She looked around and found that she was locked in what looked like a jail cell. Suddenly, one of the men raised his voice.  
  
"Well, looks who decided to wake up and join us." The cold voice said. Ginny turned around and saw Lucius Malfoy, and his son Draco. Lucius was wearing an evil smirk, and Draco seemed to be forcing one. Draco was paler then usual, and looked almost scared. "Hopefully you've already noticed that you have been kidnapped Mrs. Weasley. That is, unless you are as stupid as you look."  
  
"What the hell do you want with me?" Ginny asked, trying to build up her courage.  
  
"You'll find out sooner or later. And don't worry, I promise to tell you everything before you die" Lucius said, flashing the famous Malfoy smirk.  
  
"Bastard." Ginny said under her breath. But Lucius heard it. He pointed his wand at Ginny, mumbled a few words, and ropes shot out of the tip of it. The ropes tied Ginny's hands behind her back. Lucius cast another spell, which pushed Ginny toward him. The two were standing, face to face, the only thing separating them were the steel bars.  
  
Lucius lifted Ginny's chin with his finger, and whispered, "You keep your little mouth shut, and maybe I won't kill you." Then, to Ginny's surprise, Lucius kissed her.  
  
Ginny, completely shocked and disgusted, forced her leg in between the bars, and kneed Lucius in the groin. He quickly recoiled, and swore loudly. Ginny stumbled backwards, and tried to get the taste of Mr. Malfoy out of her mouth.  
  
Lucius straightened up and hissed, "Foolish girl." He then shot a spell at Ginny, making her levitate. Ginny struggled, but couldn't do anything with her hands tied behind her back. "Apologize." Lucius commanded.  
  
"Go fuck a tree." Ginny said, not backing down. But once the last word left her lips, her body slammed down on the ground. There was the sound of breaking bones as she hit the stone floor.  
  
Lucius, ignoring Ginny's hushed whimpers, turned to Draco and said, "I have to go down to the Ministry and sort out some business. You stay down here and watch the girl. Don't forget to use those curses I taught you, just incase she gets out of hand. I'll be back at ten tonight." And with a swish of his robe, Lucius was gone. Draco turned immediately to Ginny. He unlocked the jail door, and walked toward her. She was sitting against the wall, her unbroken leg to her chest, and her head turned away from Draco. She was breathing deeply, trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"Are you okay?" Draco asked, trying not to sound too concerned.  
  
"Go away." Ginny said simply.  
  
"Your legs probably broken. Let me fix it." Draco offered. "Then I won't have to listen to you cry all day." He added quickly, trying to act like he didn't care.  
  
Ginny turned her head to look at Draco. "I'm not crying." She said as a tear ran down her cheek. Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at her leg. "Really, I'm fine." Ginny whispered, not really wanting him to listen. Within seconds, Ginny's leg felt better. "Thanks." She mumbled, drying her eyes. Draco smiled, then turned to walk out of the cell.  
  
"Wait." Ginny said, not wanting him to leave. "Why am I here?" Draco turned back around, and sat down next to her.  
  
"It's a long story." Draco sighed. "Okay, our fathers don't get along."  
  
"I was already aware of that, but go on." Ginny interrupted, smiling when Draco looked annoyed at her.  
  
"Did you see what was written in the newspaper? Your dad said that my father was a Death Eater." Draco started.  
  
"No he didn't." Ginny interrupted again.  
  
"I know. But that is what Rita Seeker does, she writes things that aren't true."  
  
"So your dad got mad."  
  
"Yeah. So-"  
  
"So he kidnapped me to get revenge."  
  
"Do you want to tell the story?" Draco asked, looking irritated.  
  
Ginny smiled and said, "No, that's all I know. You may continue."  
  
"Okay, my father said-"  
  
"Why do you always call him 'father'?" Ginny asked with an innocent face.  
  
"Because that what I call him." Draco said quickly. "Anyway-"  
  
"But 'father' is so formal."  
  
Draco sighed, knowing that Ginny wouldn't shut up until he told her the truth. "I call him father because it's respectful."  
  
"But don't you two have a good enough relationship to be friends?"  
  
"No." Draco said shortly.  
  
"Oh," Ginny said, wishing that she hadn't touched this topic. "you can continue with your story."  
  
"Thank you. My father is mad because he doesn't want people to know that he is a Death Eater. So, to get back at what he thinks your dad said, my father took his only daughter."  
  
"And what is going to do to me?" Ginny asked, fearing the answer.  
  
"Kill you." Draco said sadly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's low, even for a Slytherin."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
!!!@@@###$$$%%%^^^&&&*** REVIEW ***&&&^^^%%%$$$###@@@!!! 


	3. Sparks

* Maidens and Dragons  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything in this story except the plot.  
  
A/N: I know that the upcoming flashback is pointless, but who cares! Roll with me people!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Sparks  
  
At the Weasley house.  
  
"Ron. Ron! Wake up!" Mrs. Weasley cried, shaking her son awake.  
  
"Huh?" Ron said sleepily. "What?"  
  
"Ginny's gone Ron! She's not in her bed!"  
  
"What?!" Ron asked, now completely awake. He immediately felt a wave of guilt. His little sister was somewhere, away from home. She might be hurt or dead. And all Ron could think of was the last conversation he had with Ginny.  
  
*******FLASHBACK*********  
  
Ginny looked up, tears in her eyes. "Harry called me worthless?"  
  
"Ya, and he was right." Ron said stubbornly, ignoring his heart broken sister.  
  
*******END OF FLASHBACK*********  
  
Ron could still see how hurt his little sister looked, her eyes filled with pain. Ron didn't even know why he said what he had. Harry had never told him that, Ron just made it up because he was angry, and he knew that it would hurt Ginny, bad. Ron knew that his little sister had always had a crush on his best friend. He also knew that Harry liked her back. But Ron couldn't let anyone near his sister, for fear they would hurt her. Unfortunately he had done that himself. He had crushed his little sister's spirits, and broken her heart. And now she was gone, and Ron knew he couldn't be there to protect her.  
  
At the Malfoy Household.  
  
Ginny sat silently next to Draco for a while, not know whether to trust him or not. He seemed to be thinking about something. They sat by to each other, against the stone wall of Draco's basement for sometime. Draco finally broke the stillness, and looked at Ginny.  
  
"Are you cold?" Draco asked, taking in Ginny's pajama pants and tank top with his eyes. Ginny nodded, and Draco took off his hooded sweatshirt, revealing a white T-shirt. He handed the warm shirt to Ginny.  
  
"Thanks." She said as she pulled Draco's hoodie (hooded sweatshirt. Get it?) over her head. It smelled just like him, an indescribably sweet smell. Draco smiled at her, and she smiled back, blushing. "So," she said, trying to make conversation. "your dad's a Death Eater huh?"  
  
Draco looked at her for a second, wondering if she was kidding, then said, "Yeah."  
  
"Mmm, that must suck." Ginny replied, feeling completely comfortable with Draco now.  
  
Draco looked offended for a moment, then gave in. "Yeah, it does." He said, liking how it felt to be honest. "They don't take no for an answer."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well. I don't know if I should be telling you this."  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'm going to die soon anyway." Ginny said, with a little grin.  
  
Draco forced a smile. He didn't know how Ginny could be strong, and joke about something so terrible. He then said, "Okay, I'll tell you. It's simple really, I don't get to decide what my future is. I'm a Death Eater's son, so I'm going to become a Death Eater."  
  
"Or.?"  
  
"Die."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But I don't care. I'm never going to become a Death Eater, never. I won't be like my father." Draco said in a determined voice.  
  
"Your just like my brothers, Fred and George."  
  
Draco looked at Ginny like she had gone mad. "Was that suppose to be a compliment?!"  
  
"Well, I'm just saying," Ginny said with a smile. "you both don't want to be like your fathers. Fred and George do the exact opposite of what dad tells them to do. The don't get good grades, they goof -off, and they aren't going to work at the Ministry. Of course, you aren't doing it just to piss your dad off."  
  
"Actually, that's what I'm trying not to do. If he finds out that I am not becoming a Death Eater, then he'll kill me." Draco said. Ginny laughed, then noticed that Draco wasn't kidding. "Seriously."  
  
"Oh. Where are you going to go?"  
  
"I don't know. I figured I'd move out after Hogwarts, and move to a place with muggles. Somewhere my father would never find me."  
  
"But you hate muggle!" Ginny laughed.  
  
"No, my father does. I've never really met one."  
  
"Well you should, they're nice. I met a few when my family went to Egypt. They're completely oblivious to magic, it's funny to see what they use instead of it. I'm going to move to America after Hogwarts. It's about as muggle as you can get. You should go there too." Ginny said, smiling. "We could be roomies, that is, if you don't mind sharing a room with a 'poor muggle lover'."  
  
Draco cringed at the sound of that. "Ignore everything I've said over the past few years." He said. "It was all just my father talking and thinking for me."  
  
"So you don't really think that Hermione is a mudblood?"  
  
"I think that 'mudblood' is a terrible word to use to describe people."  
  
"And you don't think that Ron is a git?"  
  
"Actually, I still think that." Draco said truthfully.  
  
"Good, because I finally agree with you." Ginny said with a smile. Draco smiled back, then noticed that the sun was rising, from a window behind Ginny.  
  
"Do you fancy a walk?" Draco asked, getting up and offering Ginny his hand.  
  
"Won't we get in trouble? I'm not really suppose to leave, that was sort of the whole point."  
  
"Stop worrying, Lucius isn't here, and I'll protect you." Draco said. Ginny took his hand, and they walked to the door.  
  
Ginny and Draco sat outside on a hill a mile from Draco's house. Ginny sat, with Draco's arm around her, and watched the sun rise.  
  
"So, you really want to go to America in a few years huh?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded, and he said, "Why wait?"  
  
Ginny turned to look at Draco, with a confused look on her face. "I have to finish school first."  
  
"They have schools in America." Draco said. Ginny still looked confused, so he said, "Listen Gin, when a Death Eater's son finishes his seventh year, then he becomes a Death Eater. My ceremony is already arranged, and I don't want to do it. I can't just tell them no, and think I'll be safe in a country full of Death Eaters! So I'm going to go live in America. You said it yourself, there aren't any witches or wizards there. It's the only place I'll be safe, and I want you to come with me."  
  
"I don't know Draco."  
  
"You don't have to decide now, you have a year."  
  
"Are you really going to live like a muggle?"  
  
"I don't have any other choice. I might come back if they finally put all of the Death Eaters in Azkaban, and if Voldemort is dead."  
  
"I'll think about it." Ginny said thoughtfully. "But first, not to be selfish or anything, but can we figure out a way to get me back home? I don't really think I'll do you much good in America if I'm dead."  
  
"Oh, right. So, I was thinking we could fly you home. You will be safe there, if you just watch your back. Then, when you get to school, no one can touch you because Dumbledore is there. Sound good?" Draco asked.  
  
Ginny smiled, Draco had thought it out perfectly. "But what if your dad tries to kidnap me again, when my parents are gone?"  
  
"I won't let him." Draco said simply.  
  
"What if he finds out that you helped me?" Ginny asked doubtfully.  
  
"He won't." Draco said with a determined look on his face. "We better go back to my house."  
  
"But it's only ten in the morning." Ginny whined, looking at Draco's watch. "We have forever."  
  
"If you come with me now, then I'll cook you breakfast." Draco said with a smile. Ginny gave in, and walked back to the Malfoy Manor hand in hand with Draco.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: All together now. Awwwwwww! Now review, or I'll do something drastic, like. have Draco burn the breakfast. That's right! evil laugh Go on now, review!! 


	4. Showering with the Enemy

* Maidens and Dragons  
  
Disclaimer: Tis not mine, tis J.K. Rowling's. Thou art not half as good as Lady Rowling. Tis a shame. (Shakespeare rules!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Showering with the Enemy  
  
Ginny sat down at the kitchen table, waiting for the breakfast that was promised to her. Draco sat down next to her, and they both watched as a house elf came in and started to fry eggs.  
  
"But you said that you were going to cook me breakfast!" Ginny said in confusion.  
  
"I just did that so you would come with me. It wouldn't sound as good to say, 'Come with me and we can watch a house elf cook our breakfast.'" Draco said. Ginny rose from her seat with a determined look on her face. She approached the house elf and tapped it on the shoulder.  
  
"You may leave, Mr. Malfoy will be cooking his own breakfast today." Ginny said. The elf looked at her curiously, then left the room.  
  
"Why did you do that?! I don't know how to cook. We're going to starve!" Draco said.  
  
"You might not know how to cook, but I do. I'll teach you." Ginny said, leading Draco over to the stove. "What do you want to eat?"  
  
"That depends; what is the easiest thing to make?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well," Ginny said, ignoring his question. "I want pancakes, so you can have that too." She said with a smile. She got out all of the ingredients, and sat back down.  
  
"You expect me to do this by myself?" Draco asked in surprise.  
  
"Yep." Ginny said. She then picked up a magazine and ignored him. Draco, meanwhile, was busy filling up a large measuring cup with flour. He walked quietly up behind Ginny, and dropped the contents of the cup on her head.  
  
Ginny sat in her seat, shocked, for a few second. She then retaliated by throwing an egg at Draco. This soon turned into a very messy food, or rather ingredient, fight. It all ended when Draco tackled Ginny, after she had poured a glass of milk over his head.  
  
"I didn't know that cooking could be this much fun." Draco said, lying on top of Ginny.  
  
"Well, this isn't exactly cooking. But you have to admit, this wouldn't be near as much fun with a house elf." Ginny laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Especially because I couldn't do this." Draco said as he leaned down and kissed Ginny.  
  
Ginny was shocked at first, but she didn't stop him. When Draco started to deepen the kiss, Ginny rolled over so that she was on top of Draco. They two of them stayed like that for a while in the messy kitchen.  
  
Ginny broke finally broke the kiss and said, "I'm going to go take a shower." She then kissed Draco one last time, and headed upstairs.  
  
Ginny was relaxing in the shower, when she heard someone on the other side of the door.  
  
"Ginny!" Draco said, pounding on the door. "You've been in there for ever!"  
  
"Don't you have another shower?" Ginny said back, not wanting to leave the warm water.  
  
"Ya, but it's broken. Come on Gin, let me in!"  
  
"Just a little longer!" Ginny whined.  
  
"That's it, I'm coming in!" Draco said as he opened the bathroom door. He was immediately met by the warm steam that filled the room. There was the faint smell of lavender in the air, and he could see the outline of Ginny's figure from behind the shower curtain.  
  
Ginny poked her head around the curtain and said, "What do you think your doing? I'm naked."  
  
"I know," Draco said with a little smile. "but I have to take a shower too."  
  
"Well, I'm not done." She said. Draco just stood there, waiting for her to get out. "Tell you what, go put a swimsuit on, and then you can come in."  
  
"But what are you going to wear?" Draco asked, hoping the answer was 'nothing'.  
  
"I changed in your room, so can you go in there and get my underwear and bra? It's on your bed." Ginny said. Draco nodded and went to his room. He threw on a pair of blue swim trunks, and quickly grabbed the pile of Ginny's clothes that was on his bed. Draco came back into the bathroom, and handed Ginny her underwear. He then waited for her to change.  
  
"Oh no." came Ginny's voice from behind the curtain.  
  
"What? Didn't I grab the right thing?"  
  
"Umm, no you did. It's just. I forgot that I had worn these underwear earlier."  
  
"I didn't even see what they were, I just grabbed them. What's wrong with them."  
  
"Well, they're kind of a, umm, a thong." Ginny said. Draco tried, but failed, to hold back a grin.  
  
"I don't mind." Draco said happily. "Let me see."  
  
"Okay, but don't laugh." Ginny said as she pulled back the curtain. Draco's mouth dropped when he saw her. She was perfect in her lacy black bra and matching thong. She had long legs and a slim stomach.  
  
"Wow." Was all that Draco could say.  
  
Ginny, starting to feel insecure, crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Would you stop looking at me like that?!"  
  
"Oh," Draco said. "sorry. Now move over, I have to get in." Ginny moved over reluctantly, revealing her butt. Draco, trying to stay strong and not think about Ginny, said, "So, I'm sure Ron would be proud of you right now. Showering with the enemy and all."  
  
Ginny hit him playfully, finally relaxing and not thinking about her insecurities. "Yeah right. That's why I'm not telling him about any of this. He'd kill you."  
  
"You don't think I could take your brother?!" Draco said in shock.  
  
"Not in a fight." Ginny said. "He's bigger then you."  
  
"Bigger in what?" Draco asked.  
  
"Muscles." Ginny said, but regretting it when she finally looked at Draco's body. He had a six pack and great biceps, all from playing Quidditch. "And Ron's taller." She added.  
  
"Okay, I'll give him the height thing. Ron is freakishly tall. But where would he get muscles, he doesn't even play Quidditch."  
  
"Okay fine, you win on the muscles." Ginny said. "But Ron has the temper, he'd destroy you."  
  
"You have the exact same temper, and it's not like you could beat anyone up." Draco laughed.  
  
"What?! I could so!"  
  
"Like who?" Draco said with a grin.  
  
"Like. That stupid girl who's always hanging all over you. What's her name? Pansy."  
  
"Yeah right!" Draco laughed as Ginny glared at him. "It's nothing personal, Love." Draco said wrapping his arms around Ginny's waist from behind. "Parkinson's practically a man, she could beat me up!"  
  
"Well that makes me feel safe." Ginny said sarcastically. "So maybe I'm not strong. Then what am I?" Ginny asked, turning so her face was inches from Draco's.  
  
"Your beautiful, and smart, and funny," Draco said, kissing her once for every compliment. "and your perfect." Draco said, kissing Ginny's lips. He slid his hands down her back, and let them rest on the rim of her panties. Ginny had to stand on her tiptoes to reach Draco's mouth, but she didn't care.  
  
They kissed in the shower long after the water had gone cold. Ginny laid on top of Draco, as they kissed on the shower floor.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny said, breathing heavily. "I love you and everything, but I'm really cold." Ginny said with a little smile.  
  
"Right," Draco said, "then we should probably turn off the cold water and get dressed."  
  
"K, we can finish this when my teeth aren't chattering." Ginny said, taking Draco's hand and walking to his room. Draco went to his closet and got a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, and a sweatshirt. He tossed the sweatshirt to Ginny, along with a towel.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny called from across the room. Draco turned around and found Ginny with her arms crossed over her bare chest. There was a wet bra a few feet away from her. "I was just thinking," she said, looking a little embarrassed. "those are the only underwear I have, and they're wet. So what am I suppose to wear under my clothes?"  
  
"Nothing I guess." Draco said, liking his answer. "I don't really have any girl's underwear lying around for you to wear."  
  
"K." She said, then added, "You can turn around now." Draco, noticing that he was staring, did as she told.  
  
When he turned back around, Draco found Ginny fully clothed. She was sitting quietly on his bed, wearing his oversized sweatshirt.  
  
"Hey Draco?" She said as Draco sat down next to her. "What are we going to do when school starts again? I mean, we are a couple right? Or do you always make out with random girls in the shower?" Ginny said, with a little grin.  
  
"Yes, we are going out." Draco said, pulling Ginny onto his lap. "But I don't think we should tell anyone."  
  
"I agree. But when will we see each other?" Ginny said with a frown.  
  
"How about every night, at midnight, we'll met in the astronomy tower that is reserved for the first years, they never use it. And if something comes up, and you can't meet me, then send a note. I'll do the same. Use a school owl, and don't sign it, just in case someone else gets it. Okay?"  
  
"Alright. But what about if you see me in the halls? Are you still going to make fun of me? What about Ron, Harry, or Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I love you, I don't love them. I won't make fun of you, but it will be too suspicious of I don't make fun of the Golden Trio." Draco said, Ginny still didn't look pleased. "Okay, okay. I'll try not to make fun of them as much as I use to." Draco said, Ginny smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "But you can't defend me when they talk about me. You can make fun of me, or whatever, just as long as you still seem like you hate me."  
  
"I never hated you." Ginny said, looking in Draco's eyes.  
  
"Thanks. I never hated you either." Draco said, Ginny didn't look convinced. "The only thing I ever held against you was that you are related to Ron. But I don't hold that against you anymore. I realize that you don't get to pick who you're related to." Draco said. Ginny put her arm around his neck, and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: And the moral of this story is.; that you don't have to follow the yellow brick road and find the Wizard of Oz to get a heart! All you have to do is strip down to your bare necessities and make out with your significant other in the shower! Now that should be a Disney movie ;-)! 


	5. Escape

Maidens and Dragons  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is queen of the world (not to be mistaken (confused) with Leonardo Dicaprio's 'king of the world.'), and therefore owns everything. You think your free? Nope, she owns you. Scary huh?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Escape  
  
Draco checked his watch; 5 pm. He still had five more hours till his father got home.  
  
"You ready?" Draco asked Ginny. He was getting his Nimbus 2001 ready, it was what they were going to ride to The Burrow. Draco was checking to make sure it could hold two people.  
  
"Yeah, it's not like I brought anything." Ginny said. "Where are you going to drop me off? I don't want my parents to see you."  
  
"I'll drop you off a block from your house." Draco said, fixing some last minute problems on his broomstick.  
  
"What will I tell them? Should I say that I ran away?" Ginny asked, trying not to get in the way of her busy boyfriend.  
  
"Would they believe you?"  
  
"Probably. It's better then saying I was kidnapped."  
  
"I'm really sorry about that, by the way." Draco said, looking up from his work.  
  
"Don't be, it all turned out okay." Ginny said. She leaned down and kissed Draco, sort of as a thank you.  
  
"Okay," Draco said with a smile, after they broke apart. "let's go. It will take about an hour to get to your house, so I'll be home by seven." Draco said, getting onto his broomstick. Ginny climbed on behind him, and put her hands around his waist.  
  
"Will you write to me?" Ginny asked as they flew above the clouds.  
  
"Everyday." Draco replied.  
  
"But what if someone finds out?" Ginny asked as she rested her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't sign them, and just say that they are from someone else." Draco said, enjoying the warmth he felt from Ginny's body.  
  
The couple talked about everything on their trip to The Burrow. But it all ended too soon. As Draco landed in a field just down the road from the Weasley house, he could feel Ginny's tears on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't cry Ginny." Draco said sympathetically as they got off of the broomstick. "I'll see you soon." He reassured her as he enveloped her in a hug.  
  
"Not soon enough." Ginny said as she sniffed back more tears. Draco comforted her as he rubbed her back.  
  
"School's in a month, that isn't that long. And I'll send you loads of letters." Draco said.  
  
"Yeah, but I wish I could at least talk to you in public." Ginny said, hating the world for being so judgmental.  
  
"I know, me too. But this is better then nothing." Draco said. He glanced at his watch, and reluctantly said, "I better go if I'm going to get home before Lucius."  
  
Ginny pulled back and said, "Okay" as she wiped her eyes on the sleeve on the sweatshirt she was wearing. "Oh, I almost forgot, I'm wearing your sweatshirt. You probably want it back." She said as she started to take off the gray hoodie.  
  
"You keep it." Draco said, knowing that no one would know it had belonged to him.  
  
"Thanks." Ginny said. "I feel like I should give you something." She said as she looked around for something to give him.  
  
"I don't need anything, I'll remember you no matter what." Draco said. Ginny smiled and kissed him gently.  
  
"Take care of yourself Draco." Ginny said sincerely, as she pulled him into a hug.  
  
"You too." Draco whispered. "I love you Ginny."  
  
"I love you too." Ginny said, as a tear slide silently down her cheek. She pulled back reluctantly, knowing that her parents were probably worried. "Bye." She said as she started to walk down the dirt road.  
  
"Goodbye, Love." Draco whispered. He watched Ginny walked down the road, until he couldn't see her anymore. The whole time, telling himself that he would see her soon. But that didn't help, because a tear still escaped from Draco's eye. It glistened in the sunlight as it slipped down Draco's warm face.  
  
Draco finally tore his eyes away from the spot on the horizon were Ginny had disappeared to. He quickly wiped away the single tear that reminded the world that he was human. Draco reminded himself that Ginny loved him, as he kicked off from the ground and started his lonely journey home.  
  
Ginny walked silently down the dusty road that lead to her home. She wiped her face a hundred times, but the tears fell uncontrollably down her face. Ginny reached the front door to her house, and could hear voices from inside.  
  
"Fred?! Go get your brother and clean up the kitchen will you?" Came Mrs. Weasley's voice from behind the door. It was getting louder, like she was walking toward the door. "Arthur?!" Ginny's mother said, as she opened the front door. "Could you-" Mrs. Weasley began, but it was then she spotted Ginny on the doorstep. "Oh my God." Mrs. Weasley whispered as her eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"Molly? What is it?" Mr. Weasley asked as he approached the door. He stopped dead when he spotted his little girl. Mrs. Weasley, finally coming out of the shock of seeing her daughter, wrapped Ginny into a hug.  
  
Mrs. Weasley lead Ginny into the kitchen, the whole time not letting go of her daughter. As if fearing that she was going to lose her daughter again. "I'm so happy you came home honey." Mrs. Weasley whispered into Ginny's ear.  
  
When they came into the kitchen, Ginny was greeted by stares of shock from Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, and Charlie. Her six brothers just sat in their chairs for a second, completely overcome with shock. Then, they all got up at once, and surrounded her with questions, hugs, and tears of joy (mostly from Mrs. Weasley.)  
  
"Gin, where were you?" Ron asked with concern, looking like he hadn't slept in days.  
  
Ginny, finally finding her voice said, "I was-"  
  
"We were so worried." Bill interrupted. "Mom had us out looking for you everywhere."  
  
"Are you hungry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"No mummy, it's okay. I'm not-"  
  
"Did someone take you in?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Umm, well-"  
  
"Why did you run away?" Ron asked, feeling guilty.  
  
"I was just-"  
  
"Where did you get that sweatshirt?" Fred asked.  
  
"I, umm, I just-"  
  
"Are you tired honey?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Just a little, but I-"  
  
"Of course she's tired." Mrs. Weasley said. "Why don't you go upstairs and rest sweetie."  
  
"Yeah, umm okay." Ginny answered, feeling like she wouldn't be able to explain anything for a while. Ginny hugged everyone, said that she missed them, and headed to bed. As she walked up the stairs, Ginny heard someone call her name.  
  
"Ginny, wait." Ron called as he ran up the stairs after her. "I'm really sorry about what I said before. I've been feeling really guilty, and I feel like that was the reason you ran away." Ron said, looking at the ground.  
  
"Oh, no Ron, it wasn't." Ginny said reassuringly.  
  
"Why did you run away?" Ron asked.  
  
"I just wanted to be on my own for a while." Ginny said. "I was just feed up with being to baby of the family, I didn't want people to try and protect me from everything I need to experience." I wasn't really a lie. Ginny did feel like she was too overprotected.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ginny. I know that I am overprotective of you. But it's what older brothers are suppose to do." Ron said. "But I won't do it anymore, I promise. I'll let you experience life for yourself." Ron said, Ginny pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Thank you Ron." She whispered. Ron, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted, said goodnight to his little sister, and walked back downstairs.  
  
Ginny walked up to her room, and went straight to her desk. She pulled out a piece of parchment, ink, and a quill.  
  
Dear Draco.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: You can see the whole letter next chapter! Now was that an emotional chapter or what? It was a crying fest! Even Draco shed a few tears (okay, just one, but who's counting? You are? Well, someone has no life. jk!).  
  
REVIEW and have a life filled with happiness! Don't and have a life filled with car chases because my hired thugs will be following you every waking hour!!!! Which will you choose? 


	6. School

Maidens and Dragons  
  
Disclaimer: My best friend is an old sock. Oh, and I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: In case you care, this chapter tells why I named the story 'Maidens and Dragons'. Oh, you don't care? Well, now I'm sad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: School  
  
Draco woke the next morning to a quiet tapping from his window. He looked and saw a very tired looking owl standing on his windowsill, holding a letter. Draco rushed over to the window, and helped the bird inside. After giving the owl some water and food, Draco opened the letter.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
Hey, it's. me. I hope that my owl Errol made it to your house alright. How are you? I miss you so much. When I got home, I didn't even have to explain anything. They were all so happy to see me, the didn't care why I left. Did your dad ask any questions? Do you think he know? I hope not, I don't even want to think about what he would do to you if he found out.  
  
Something kind of funny happened last night. My brother, the one a year older then me (I hate not using names), told me that he thought that I ran away because I felt overprotected, and he felt really guilty. I felt sort of bad, but I played along anyway. He promised to not be all big- brother-ie with me anymore. So now he won't ask any questions and I can do whatever I want. I know that it probably isn't completely true, but it will help with me sneaking out ever night with you.  
  
I better go, my parents are going to wake up soon, and I want to send this before they do. I love you and miss you so much.  
  
Love always,  
  
.Me  
  
Draco smiled, as he read the letter over again. He quickly got out a piece of parchment, ink, and a quill and started to write Ginny a response.  
  
Hey Ginny,  
  
I miss you too. I'm happy that your family didn't ask any questions, that makes this a little easier. My father asked a lot of questions when he got home, but I don't think he suspects. I told him that you used a stunning spell on me, and then unlocked the cell with a spell. I thought that he would blame me for the whole thing, and he did. He said that I should have searched to make sure you didn't have a wand, but he wasn't too mad.  
  
I have to go, my father wants me to go shopping for a new broom today. He says that they are going to give me one that isn't out yet, it's called a Thunderbolt. I can't wait to see you at school, only four weeks left. I love you and miss you too.  
  
Love,  
  
. Well, you know.  
  
Author's marginal note: Do you have any idea how hard it is to write a letter without using any names?!?! Well believe me, it's murder!  
  
Draco and Ginny wrote letters everyday, talking about what they were doing, and what they were going to do. Finally, it was September 1, and school was starting.  
  
"Ginny?!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs. "Are you all packed?"  
  
"Yeah!" Ginny yelled over her shoulder, as she tried to close her stuffed trunk. After securing her trunk with a lock, Ginny grabbed all of her stuff, and headed downstairs. Mr. Weasley took Ginny's stuff out to the car, and Mrs. Weasley handed her a piece of toast.  
  
"There you go honey, but eat it fast, we're running late." Mrs. Weasley said to Ginny. "Fred! Come on, we're going to miss the train!"  
  
"I'm coming mum!" Fred called from his room.  
  
When everyone was loaded into the car, the traveled to Kings Crossing. Rushing to get a trolley, Ginny accidentally ran into someone, making her fall onto the floor and drop her purse.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Ginny said, picking up some of her money that fell out onto the floor.  
  
"It's quite alright Love." Came a familiar voice from above Ginny. She looked up at the speaker, and saw Draco smiling down at her. He held out his hand to help her up.  
  
Ginny smiled back, and accepted his hand. "Hey." She said. Ginny's happy thoughts were interrupted by her families voices. Ginny turned around and saw that they were at the entrance of the train station, and were coming closer.  
  
"I'll see you at midnight." Draco whispered, also spotting the Weasleys.  
  
"I can't wait." Ginny whispered back, smiling. Draco winked at her, and walked away.  
  
"Come on Gin, were going to be late." Ron said to his little sister, eyeing Draco's retreating back suspiciously.  
  
On the train, Ginny sat with Ron, Harry, and Hermione, which turned out to be a mistake.  
  
Ginny sat with her back to the window, and her legs up on the seat. She sat next to Harry, but only because Ginny knew that Ron liked Hermione. She got out her diary (the non Tom Riddle one), and started to write as she listened to the three friends talk.  
  
"You know," Hermione began, trying to change the conversation so that they weren't talking about Quidditch. "I'm surprised Malfoy hasn't called me a mudblood yet." Ginny heard this, but kept her mouth shut.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Said Ron. "Usually he would already be in here, trying to pick a fight. I wonder what's wrong with him." He said, not sounding the least bit concerned.  
  
"I don't know why you guys are complaining, this is a blessing. I don't know about you, but I like not having to see his ugly face." Harry said. Ginny felt like slapping him, but she stayed still, trying to think of something else.  
  
"He's such a git. Thinking that he's all high and mighty. Malfoy's just a fucking Death Eater." Ron said. Ginny was shaking with rage, but no one noticed. Ginny started to write, trying to calm down. She wrote:  
  
Don't say anything. just ignore them. Don't act like you are on Draco's side. Don't say anything.  
  
"I heard that he got a new broomstick. It's a model that isn't even out yet." Ron said with jealousy.  
  
"Why is he on the team?" Hermione asked. "He's not even that good."  
  
"His father probably bought his way in again. His dad will do anything Malfoy wants." Harry said. Ginny, knowing that this was far from the truth, kept righting to herself.  
  
They don't know him like you know him. Don't say anything, don't tell them that they're wrong. Stay silent.  
  
"I bet Malfoy's head of the Death Eaters when he grows up." Ron said.  
  
Ginny, knowing that she was going to lose her cool soon said, "I'm going to the bathroom." and walked out of the compartment.  
  
After the Sorting Ceremony, and the feast, everyone went to their common rooms. Ginny watched Ron beat Harry at chess for about an hour. At 11:45 Ron, Harry, and Ginny were the only people awake. Ginny convinced the two boys to go to bed, and headed to her dorm. Knowing that the Astronomy tower would be cold, Ginny grabbed Draco's sweatshirt, and walked through the portrait hole.  
  
On her way to meet Draco, Ginny only saw Filch once. She quickly dodged from him, and proceeded toward the first years' Astronomy tower. When she got there, Ginny found Draco waiting for her.  
  
"Am I late?" Ginny asked, seizing Draco's wrist and looking at his watch.  
  
"No, I'm early. All of the Slytherins study and then go to bed at eleven."  
  
"Wow, I would have never suspected."  
  
"Yeah, they're not much for partying." Draco sighed. "Oh, I almost forgot." He said, digging into his pocket. "You forgot these at my house." Draco said, handing her a black bra and thong.  
  
"Oh my God." Ginny said, turning red. "Thanks." She added, shoving the underwear in her pocket.  
  
"I want you to see something." Draco said, taking Ginny's hand. He lead her to a spot were the whole sky was visible. They sat down on the cold stone floor, and Draco put his arm around Ginny.  
  
"Look there." Draco said, pointing to a spot in the sky. Ginny's eyes went to the place he was pointing to, but she didn't see anything. It looked just like the rest of the sky, black with stars. "Do you see it?" Draco asked.  
  
Ginny felt stupid because she had no idea what he was pointing at. But she just said, "Oh, yeah. I see it."  
  
"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you." Draco said, putting his hand down and smiling at Ginny.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ginny said truthfully with a grin.  
  
"Okay," Draco said, pointing his finger at the sky again. "Do you see that star that is really bright?"  
  
Ginny squinted her eyes, and said, "No." She sighed and put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, I was never very good at Astronomy."  
  
"Alright." Draco said, getting up, and helping Ginny up. He positioned Ginny in front of him and pointed at the sky for a third time. "Look to the spot my finger is. Do you see that star that is brighter then the rest of them?" Draco whispered in Ginny's ear.  
  
"Yeah." Ginny whispered back, this time actually knowing what he was talking about.  
  
"That star is called Spica. It is one of the main stars that makes up the constellation Virgo." Draco said, tracing the constellation with his finger, as Ginny's eyes followed. "Do you know what Virgo means?" Ginny shook her head. "It means virgin and maiden."  
  
"But that's what my name means." Ginny said in surprise.  
  
"I know." Draco said, smiling. "That's why I showed it to you. To the Babylonians, Virgo is queen of the stars." Draco said, wrapping one arm around Ginny's waist, and pointing the other at the sky again. "Do you see that stretch of stars? It looks like a box with a tail."  
  
"Like a snake? Yeah, I see it." Ginny said, backing up so that she was right up against Draco's body.  
  
"That constellation is called Draco." He said.  
  
"Wow, that is so cool." Ginny said with a smile.  
  
"It's suppose to be a dragon, because that's what 'Draco' means. He is the protector of all of the other stars." He said. Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist, and put his chin on her shoulder. Ginny crossed her arms over Draco's, and gently stroked his arm.  
  
"Isn't that the constellation Hercules?" Ginny asked, her eyes tracing the outline of a man.  
  
"Yep. That's how you find Draco and Virgo. Hercules is always in between them."  
  
They stood like that for hours, swaying slightly back and forth. Ginny asked Draco more questions about stars and constellations, and Draco told her the myths about them. The couple completely lost track of time, and was only reminded about it when they saw the sun starting to rise.  
  
"Oh my God." Draco said, looking from the sky to his watch. "Oh my God, Gin. It's five in the morning!" Ginny gasped and looked down at Draco's watch.  
  
"We've been up here that long?!" Ginny said. "We have to be down at breakfast in two hours!" Ginny kissed Draco goodbye and ran to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Corona Borealis." Ginny whispered to the portrait, completely out of breath.  
  
"Well aren't we out late." The Fat Lady said stiffly.  
  
"Shut up!" Ginny yelled back, rushing to her bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: In case you were wondering, all of that stuff on the constellations is true. And the pass word 'Corona Borealis' is a constellation. It is located in between Draco and Virgo, and next to Hercules. I am completely aware of my dorky-ness 8^) Just to recap: It's a Saturday night and I am at my computer making a star chart and writing down fun facts about constellations. Please excuse me as I hide my face in shame. 


	7. Sleepy Dayz

Maidens and Dragons  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Simple see?  
  
A/N: IMPORTANT; Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati are friends. Sounds scary, I know, but deal with it. I don't know any of the names of Ginny's friends (does she have any?! Poor unsocial Ginny).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Sleepy dayz  
  
Ginny woke two hours later, and felt like she had slept for two minutes. After being up all night with Draco, the last thing Ginny wanted to do was go to class, but that's life (or so my mom tells me.).  
  
Ginny got up, took a cold shower, and went to breakfast. As she waited for the plates to filled with food, Ginny rested her head on her hand, and dozed off.  
  
"Ginny. Ginny!" Came Lavender's voice.  
  
"Huh? What?" Ginny said sleepily, shaking her head.  
  
"Wow." Lavender said, looking at Ginny's appearance.  
  
"Sweetie, you look like shit." Parvati said.  
  
"Oh, thanks." Ginny said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
  
"She's right, Hun." Lavender said, handing Ginny the mirror she always had with her.  
  
"Oh my God." Ginny said, looking at her reflection. "I look like Medusa! I'm surprised you guys haven't turned to stone!"  
  
"Ummm." Lavender and Parvati said at the same time with confused looks on their faces.  
  
"Right. Anyway," Lavender said, waving her hand dismissively. "we can fix you up. Right Parvati?" she said, turning to her friend.  
  
Parvati was staring into space, her brain still jumbled by the use of big words.  
  
"Parvati? Parvati!" Lavender said, snapping her fingers in front of her friends confused face. Parvati came back to reality and Lavender said, "You shouldn't think so hard Parvati. It'll ruin your brain." Parvati nodded. "Anyway, we can do Ginny's makeup so she doesn't look like shit, okay?"  
  
"Whatever, just don't make me look like a whore." Ginny said, starting to scoop eggs onto her plate.  
  
Lavender and Parvati turned out to be great makeup artists. When they were done, Ginny didn't look as tired as she felt. When Ginny left the Great Hall to go to her first class, she glanced over at the Slytherin table. She spotted Draco, he had his arms crossed on the table, and was resting his head on them. Ginny giggled to herself, knowing that he was fast asleep.  
  
Ginny looked at her schedule, and gave an annoyed sigh. She had History of Magic first. Even when she wasn't exhausted she fell asleep in that class. Ginny trudged up to Professor Binns classroom, and took a seat in the back. The teacher started to talk about the Goblin Rebellion, and Ginny could feel her eyes closing. She was soon fast asleep, and dreaming about Draco.  
  
Ginny woke up suddenly, when a girl next to her elbowed her in the stomach. Ginny's eyes fluttered open, and she saw Professor Binns staring down at her with a disgruntled look on his face.  
  
"I suggest that you catch up on your beauty sleep in your dormitory Ms. Weasley, not in my class." The teacher said.  
  
"And I suggest that you get that stick removed from your ass." Ginny said, not realizing what she had done until it was too late. The class laughed, which just made that professor more angry.  
  
"I will look forward to spending tonight, alone with you in detention." Professor Binns said with a smile.  
  
"Don't. I'm not that kind of girl Professor." Ginny said, with a smirk. Everyone was laughing now, and the professor just gave up, and returned to the lesson.  
  
At lunch Ginny received a letter from her History of Magic teacher.  
  
Ms. Weasley,  
  
Your detention will be tonight after your last class. Come straight to my classroom, do not go to dinner. Please bring work clothes, you will be cleaning.  
  
Professor Binns  
  
Ginny shook her head, not believing what she had gotten herself into. She read the letter over again, and sighed loudly.  
  
"What's up Gin?" Lavender said, seating herself next to Ginny.  
  
"Nothing, I have a detention." Ginny said, putting her head in her hands.  
  
"I know, we heard about the History of Magic incident." Parvati said, sitting on the other side of Ginny.  
  
"How did you find out?" Ginny said, scrunching up her forehead in disbelief.  
  
"Don't do that." Lavender said, pointing to Ginny's forehead. "It'll give you wrinkles."  
  
"Everyone knows Ginny!" Parvati said, talking about the detention. "It sounded bloody hilarious."  
  
Ginny, getting annoyed with Lavender and Parvati, decided to end their conversation. And she knew the perfect way to get both of them to shut up.  
  
"You know, you guys are so idiosyncratic." Ginny said, saying the biggest word she could think of. As soon as the sentence left her mouth, the two girls shut up.  
  
Parati, as if in a trance, stared into space, pondering about the big word. Lavender looked from Parvati to Ginny helplessly.  
  
"Parvati?" Lavender said, waving her hand in front of her friends face. Parvati didn't seem to notice.  
  
Lavender directed her gaze to Ginny and with a hateful look on her face, said, "Look at what you did to her! Once I find out what that word means, I am so kicking your ass."  
  
"Go look it up in the dictionary then." Ginny said with a smirk.  
  
"Nice try Gin. What do you think, I'm stupid or something. I know that you look up words you don't know in the encyclopedia." Lavender said, thinking that she was smart. Ginny just nodded and smiled.  
  
After potions, Ginny's last class, she headed to Professor Binns' classroom. She reluctantly opened the door, and walked in.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Weasley. I hope your ready to work." The teacher said with a smile. "You are going to be cleaning my classroom. Scrub the floors, sweep, clean the tables." He said.  
  
Ginny smiled, not thinking it could be too hard, she cleaned the Burrow all the time.  
  
"Don't think it's going to be easy." Professor Binns said, noticing Ginny's smile. "This classroom hasn't been cleaned in two hundred years, I've never been able to find the time." Ginny's world seemed to be crashing down on her, she would bee in that classroom all night!  
  
At midnight, Ginny finally finished cleaning. Sore and tired, she headed to the Gryffindor common room. But half way there, she remembered about Draco. She had to meet him in the Astronomy tower. Ginny, knowing that she was late, ran up to the tower, and found Draco waiting for her.  
  
"I'm so sorry I'm late." Ginny said, stopping as she noticed that Draco had set up a little dining area for them.  
  
"I know that you missed dinner," he said, watching Ginny eye the food. "so I thought I'd bring it to you." Ginny's face broke out into a smile, and she sat down to eat with her boyfriend.  
  
Once they were done eating, Ginny and Draco sat on a blanket and looked at the stars.  
  
"So what did Binns make you do?" Draco asked.  
  
"He made me clean his classroom." Ginny said.  
  
"Ouch, that must have taken you forever." Draco said sympathetically.  
  
"I know, I'm still sore." Ginny said.  
  
"I can help with that." Draco said, massage her back.  
  
"Mmmm." Ginny said pleasantly. She kissed Draco passionately. And when he went to unbutton her shirt, Ginny didn't stop him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: That is just my little way of saying that they 'did it'. Yeah know? They had SEX! giggles childishly Got it? Good, now REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thankz ^__^ 


	8. Sexual Relations

Maidens and Dragons  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything. That's right, we are all just characters in her story we call life. Deep, I know. Makes no sense, I know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: Sexual Relations  
  
The next morning, Ginny woke up, feeling completely at peace with the world. She opened her eyes, and the first thing she noticed was Draco lying next to her. She had her head on his chest, and his arm as around her. They were both lying, naked, with a blanket covering them. Ginny couldn't believe what she had done, but she didn't regret it.  
  
She looked at Draco's face, he looked happy and peaceful. Ginny didn't feel the need to wake him, because it was Saturday. She picked up Draco's watch that was lying next to her, and it said that it was 6:30. Ginny laid her head back down on Draco's chest, and closed her eyes, thinking about the night before.  
  
Ginny felt Draco move, and knew that he was up.  
  
She turned to look at him. "Hey." She said shyly.  
  
"Hi." Draco said back, smiling. Lost for words, he hugged Ginny close to him. She felt completely safe with his strong arms around her. "I have a Quidditch game today."  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked. "Against who?"  
  
"Gryffindor. You gonna come?"  
  
"Of course, but I can't cheer for you." She said, sad that they couldn't do normal relationship things. "But I hope you win."  
  
"Me too." Draco said with a little laugh. "I hate Potter, but I have to admit, he's one hell of a Seeker."  
  
"Yeah, but you'll still win."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because my team always wins." Ginny said simply.  
  
"So you're rooting against your brother and pretty boy Potter?" Draco said in surprise. (BTW- Ron's a Keeper this year.)  
  
"Well I'm not sleeping with them, now am I."  
  
"I sure hope not, that would be awkward." Draco laughed.  
  
"Welcome everyone to today's Quidditch game, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!" Lee Jordan said. Everyone cheered as the teams came flying out onto the field. "Look at the Slytherin's go! Malfoy's dad bought them all Thunderbolts just to get his son on the team. He's such a-"  
  
"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall yelled.  
  
Ginny sat in her seat and watched as the players flew around the Quidditch field. All of the Slytherins were a blur, because their brooms went so fast. But Ginny could find Draco easily because of his blond hair. He flew over Ginny, and dropped a red rose in her lap. No one around her noticed because they were too busy watching the game. But Ginny noticed, and she held the rose to her heart the whole game.  
  
Slytherin ended up winning, which put them in the lead. But they lost to Ravenclaw in their next game. By the end of the year, Slytherin came in second for the House Cup. Gryffindor was first, Ravenclaw was third, and Hufflepuff was fourth.  
  
On the last day of school Ginny had a lot of things to think about. Professor McGonagall told her that she would be a prefect the next year. But Ginny had something bigger to think about, like her future with Draco. They had been sleeping with each other ever since the night of Ginny's detention, and Ginny could feel that she was in love. But Draco was leaving for America, and he wanted Ginny to come with him.  
  
Ginny was walking off of the Hogwarts Express when Draco stopped her.  
  
"So, are you coming?" Draco asked, putting down his luggage.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going now Gin, to America."  
  
"Why now? Aren't you going to at least go home and get your stuff first?"  
  
"I have everything I need." He said, pointing to his trunk. "I brought it all to school. I'm getting on the next train to America right now. I can't go home and see my father, it's too risky. So are you coming with me?" Draco asked, hoping the answer would be 'yes'.  
  
"Draco, I don't know." Ginny said, looking at the ground. She couldn't bear to look into his hurt eyes. "I mean, I have to be with my family, and I still have a year of school left. Besides, what would happen when we break up? Where would I go then?"  
  
"When we break up? Ginny, I love you. I never want to break up with you. That's why I want to live with you." Draco said, not believing what he was hearing.  
  
"Come on Draco, wake up will you? We're too young. Everyone breaks up unless their seriously in love." Ginny said, trying to convince herself that not going was the right thing to do.  
  
"I thought we were seriously in love." Draco said sadly.  
  
"I mean, I love you-" Ginny started.  
  
"But you're not in love with me." Draco finished, looking at the ground.  
  
"Draco, I'm-" Ginny apologized.  
  
"No, no. It's okay. I get it." He said sadly. Draco looked Ginny in the eye. His eyes were a dark blue, wet, and filled with hurt and sadness. Ginny felt a tear run down her cheek. A train whistle blew, and a conductor yelled that the train for America was leaving.  
  
"I have to go." Draco said, not taking his eyes away from Ginny's. "I love you Gin, I'm in love with you and I always will be." He said, a small tear that he was trying to hold back slid down his face. "Take care of yourself." Ginny was lost for words. Draco picked up his bags, took one last look at Ginny, and walked onto the train. Ginny could see him through the train window, sitting in his seat. His eyes were focused on the floor, straining to not look out the window at Ginny. She saw him wipe his one shameful tear away, as the train departed from the station.  
  
Ginny could feel her legs give out from underneath her. She sat on the floor of Kings Crossing, and sobbed for her loss. Draco was gone, and she wasn't with him because she wouldn't admit how much she loved him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Was that sad or what? Did you cry? Did you laugh at how bad my writing is? Did you die from boredom? Tell me everything in your REVIEWS!!!! 


	9. Visitor

Maidens and Dragons  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, except the plot (lucky me).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: Visitors  
  
Draco moved to America, like he had planed, but without Ginny. He found a decent flat, and lived under a fake name, so his father couldn't track him. Everyone in America knew Draco Malfoy as Brian Lucas.  
  
It was a rainy night when Draco came to America. He had just started unpacking his things, when the doorbell rang. Draco sighed, and put down the box he was carrying. He walked to the door, and opened it slowly.  
  
There, standing in the pouring rain, was a very wet Ginny.  
  
"I'm sorry." She stated in a shaky voice.  
  
"Ginny, oh my God." Draco said in amazement. "You must be freezing. Here, come inside." He said, opening the door further.  
  
"No. Not until you hear me out." She said, her mind made up. Draco understood, and closed the door behind him, leaving them both outside in the rain. "Follow me." Ginny said, taking Draco's hand. She walked them out into the yard and pointed at the night sky.  
  
"There. Do you see it? Draco and Virgo are right next to each other. Hercules isn't in between them." She said, turning to face him. "You said it could never happen and it did. It's a sign, Draco, that we should be together." She said with a little smile. Then, becoming completely serious she said, "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For not trusting our love. For being blind and not seeing what was right in front of me. I love you Draco, and I'm sorry that I ever doubted that. I love you, and that's all that matters."  
  
"What about your family?"  
  
"They understand. I told them how much I need you. They don't like it, but the except it."  
  
"And school?"  
  
"I'm dropping out, for now anyway. I can still get a job here, and maybe go to school when I get the money."  
  
"Are you sure you want to give up everything for me?"  
  
"I love you Draco. I'll do anything for you." Ginny said, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"I love you too." Draco said, sliding his arms around her waist and kissing her.  
  
"We better go inside." He said, noticing how wet they were.  
  
"Just a little longer." Ginny said, pulling Draco into another kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Sorry for the short chapter!!!!!*  
  
A/N: Don't worry, I am completely aware that you can't see the stars when it is raining. But you know what? Let's just pretend that the rain came from the sky instead of the clouds that would block the stars. Come on people! Use your imaginations!  
  
BTW- "There. Do you see it? Draco and Virgo are right next to each other. Hercules isn't in between them." She said, turning to face him. "You said it could never happen and it did." if you don't remember Draco saying this, then go back to chapter 6, it's in there. 


	10. Roomies

Maidens and Dragons  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything except for the plot, so if this story sucks, blame her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10: Roomies  
  
"Draco!" Ginny called from her bedroom. She had been living with him for a few months now, and everything was perfect. She had her own bedroom, and Draco's was across the hall. They were going to share a room, but decided against it. Ever since Ginny had moved in, they had made a deal not to have sex. Draco and Ginny knew that they weren't ready for a baby. In the rest of their house they had a decent kitchen, and a beautiful living room. The only problem was that neither of them were organized.  
  
"Yeah?" Draco called back. He was in the kitchen fixing breakfast.  
  
"Have you seen my white blouse?" Ginny asked, walking into the kitchen in black pants and a purple bra.  
  
"No." Draco said, trying not to stare at Ginny's breasts.  
  
"Well I have an interview today, and it's my only dress shirt." Ginny said, walking up behind Draco and wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"What's the interview for?" He asked, putting down his spatula and turning around to face Ginny.  
  
"It's for a journalism job. It's with the only newspaper I haven't been turned down from." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "They don't really like people who don't finish school."  
  
"What time is the interview at?" Draco asked, pulling Ginny close to him.  
  
"Ten thirty." She said, twirling his hair around her finger.  
  
"It's ten forty five." Draco said, looking at a clock.  
  
"Shit!" Ginny said, looking at the same clock and then running to her room. "Don't you have work today?" she called from her room.  
  
"No, I have weekends off, remember?" Draco called back. He was a premed. At Hogwarts, the first four years are considered high school years in the muggle world. The last three are like college.  
  
"Bye sweetie, I'll see you in a few hours." Ginny said, running out of her room to give Draco a kiss.  
  
"Didn't find your blouse huh?" Draco said, looking at Ginny's red tank top.  
  
"Bite me." Ginny said, putting her hair in a messy bun, and securing it with a pencil.  
  
"Love you too." Draco called as Ginny ran out the front door.  
  
Less then two hours later, Draco heard the front door close.  
  
"How was the interview?" He called, putting down his book. Ginny sat down on the couch next to him, and put down her cup of coffee.  
  
"It sucked." She said, letting her hair down. "They hated me." She said with a smile.  
  
"And you're happy why?" Draco asked.  
  
"Because when I was leaving that interview, I accidentally knocked someone over." She said with a grin.  
  
"And you enjoy hurting people?" he asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Well the person I knocked over turned out to be the editor for a magazine. She said that she liked my look, and I gave her my résumé."  
  
"And.?"  
  
"And I start next week." Ginny said, overcome with joy.  
  
"That's great!" Draco said, hugging her.  
  
"I know! I get to write articles and all that crap!" she said, a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Sweet." Draco said, loving how happy Ginny was. "What are we doing tonight?"  
  
"Well, I figured I could cook us dinner. We could watch a movie, hang out." She said. "Oh, and Ron and Hermione are coming over." She said under her breath. "So! What do you want for dinner?"  
  
"Wait." Draco said, not believing his ears. "Your brother and his girlfriend are coming here?"  
  
"And Harry." Ginny said, giving him the 'I'm sorry' face.  
  
"Oh my God, Gin. Do you want me to die?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your brother must hate me, more then usual I mean. You moved to a different country because of me. And you dropped out of school."  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Ginny said with regret.  
  
"Do you know how mad he's going to be. I'm a dead man!" Draco said, starting to pace.  
  
"I'll talk to him, okay?" Ginny said, touching Draco's arm to make him stop walking.  
  
"Alright." Draco said, pulling Ginny close to him, "But if Ron kills me, then it's all your fault. Are there any other things you conveniently forgot to mention?"  
  
"No, I promise." Ginny whispered, kissing Draco. She sank down onto the couch, and he followed, their lips not parting the whole time. Ginny laid down, and Draco laid ontop of her, running his hands up under her shirt. He was just about to unhook her bra when.  
  
"Oh my God." Came Hermione's voice, after a little pop.  
  
There was another pop and, before Ginny and Draco noticed, Ron screamed, "Get the hell off my little sister!"  
  
Draco could feel Ginny gasp in his mouth. He jumped up off of the couch, and straightened his shirt, acting like nothing happened.  
  
"Ginny, what the hell are you doing?!" Ron screamed.  
  
"Hi Ron." Ginny said, sitting up and smoothing her hair. There was another pop, and Harry appeared.  
  
Harry looked from Ginny to Draco and said, "Uh-oh. Were they.?"  
  
"Yep." Hermione said.  
  
"Hi Harry. Hermione." Ginny said pleasantly, straightening her shirt and fixing her bra strap.  
  
"What the hell were you doing?" Ron repeated, his face growing red. Ginny had a helpless look on her face as she was standing there, trying to think of something to say.  
  
Draco, feeling bad for his girlfriend, said, "Oh come on Weasley, it's not like you and Granger don't snog." Ginny gave him a your-not-helping look.  
  
"But she's my baby sister, and you're a Malfoy." Ron said in disgust.  
  
"She's not a baby, Weasley. She's sixteen years old." Draco said.  
  
"No, she's fifteen." Ron shot back.  
  
"I'm sixteen in a month Ron." Ginny said. It suddenly hit Draco, Ginny was barely sixteen and she had already moved out of the house. Draco had never paid much attention to her age, she acted so mature. He kept forgetting that she was a year younger then him.  
  
"Can we please discuss something else?" Hermione said, feeling uncomfortable. Draco and Ron shot each other death stares, but remained silent. "I love your flat Gin."  
  
"Thanks, I heard you and Ron got one too." Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione said, blushing. "You should come see it sometime."  
  
"That'd be great!" Ginny said with a huge grin. She took Draco's wrist and looked at his watch. "I should probably start dinner."  
  
"Do you need any help?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure." Ginny said as she lead Hermione to the kitchen. Draco looked helplessly at Ginny, silently begging her not to leave the room, But she ignored him. The two girls went to the kitchen, leaving Harry, Ron, and Draco alone.  
  
"So." Harry said, failing to start a conversation.  
  
"Do you really love her?" Ron asked Draco.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, confused by Ron's forwardness.  
  
"Do you really love my sister?" Ron asked again, then added, "Or are you just trying to ruin her life?"  
  
"Yes, I love her. Not that it's any of your business." Draco said.  
  
"I don't believe you." Ron said, eyeing Draco.  
  
"You don't have too." He said smartly. Ron increased his hatful glare. "Personally, I don't care what you think. But Ginny does, so stop being such a jackass and let her live."  
  
Harry tried to hold his friend back, but Ron just shrugged him off.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, okay? Because you have no idea what you're talking about." Ron said through gritted teeth, taking a threatening step toward Draco.  
  
"I know exactly what I'm talking about." Draco said, not backing down. "Ginny always tells me how much she loves her family. You don't know how hard it was for her to leave home."  
  
"Yeah, but she did." Ron interrupted. "And it's all your fault."  
  
"I didn't force Ginny to do anything, she figured it out on her own. She's not stupid Ron, alright? She knows what she's getting herself into."  
  
"Do you have any idea why I'm so protective over her?" Ron asked in an almost shaky voice.  
  
"Because you're a fucking git?" Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Because she's only fifteen years old, Malfoy. Ginny's never had a real boyfriend. She's innocent and naive. I've tried my whole life to protect her from people like you."  
  
"People like me?" Draco asked, daring Ron to answer.  
  
"People who take advantage of girls like Ginny. You tell her you love her, get what you want, and then break her heart. It's just a game to you."  
  
"Hey, I'm not like that, alright?" Draco said, taking a step toward Ron.  
  
"Bull shit. You're a Slytherin." Ron said.  
  
"We're not in Hogwarts anymore, Weasley. Things change."  
  
"Yeah, but people don't." Ron said harshly.  
  
"Dinner's ready." Ginny said happily as she walked into the living room. Her smile faded when she saw Draco and Ron. They were standing dangerously close, and both had hate in their eyes. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yep, everything's fine." Harry said, looking very nervous. "Come on Gin, let's go to dinner." He said, leading Ginny to the kitchen.  
  
Dinner went smoothly. Draco didn't say a word, but the conversation was pleasant. When everyone left, Draco took a shower. He had been thinking about something for awhile, and decided to talk to Ginny about it. He found her in her room, reading.  
  
"Gin? Can I talk to you?" Draco asked from the doorway. Ginny looked up from her book and smiled.  
  
"Sure." She said, putting her book down.  
  
Draco sat next to Ginny on her bed and sighed.  
  
"I've been thinking about it, and I think it would be better if you moved back in with your parents and started school again." Draco said, trying hard to sound convincing.  
  
"But I thought you loved me." Ginny said in disbelief.  
  
"I do. But. Gin, you're fifteen."  
  
"You're dumping me because I'm too young?" Ginny said in a confused voice. "But I'm only a year younger then you Draco. This didn't bother you before."  
  
"Yes it did." Draco lied. "I just tried to convince myself that it wasn't a big deal."  
  
"Because it isn't!"  
  
"Yes it is Gin. You're so young, and I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"But you weren't! I'm old enough to know what I want Draco. And I want you."  
  
"You don't know what you want." Draco said dismissively.  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"No, you don't." he said forcefully. "It'll be like this with every guy, Gin. But the feeling fades."  
  
"I'm young Draco, but I'm not stupid. I know what this feeling is, it's love."  
  
"No it's not. It's lust Gin. You'll have it with all of your boyfriends."  
  
"It's love, and I know it. It's that indescribable feeling you get, just by hearing that person's name. It isn't the light headedness you get when you kiss them, or see their face. It's the feeling that you get in your heart when you have a conversation with them. It's the fullness you can't feel with anyone else. It's not the buzz of energy you get when you touch them. It's that uplifting feeling you get when they call you, just to remind you that they love you and care about you. That's love Draco. That's what I feel with you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Is that what love feels like? I wouldn't know, sadly I've never been in love. So REVIEW and tell me if I'm completely off or not!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Flames will be used to burn my bra. I'm a feminist, god damn it. ( 


	11. Christmas at the Weasleys

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. except the plot. But I suppose that isn't very important, because the plot sucks so I won't get millions of $$ for it, like J.K. Rowling gets for her Harry Potter books. Yeah. whatever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11: Family Visit  
  
The snow fell, and with it came Christmas. Ginny was homesick, so when she got a card from her family, it made her day.  
  
"Draco look!" Ginny said, running into Draco's bedroom. "My parents sent a Christmas card! And they asked me to spend Christmas with them!" Ginny said happily.  
  
"That's great, we can get our flat connected to the floo network for a day so you can get to their house."  
  
"They invited you too."  
  
"They just did that too be nice." Draco said dismissively. "Your family doesn't want me there."  
  
"Yes they do! Oh, please come. I need you there." Ginny said, with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Remember what happened when Ron came? It'll be just like that, times six." Draco said, hating the thought of him and Ginny's six older brothers in a room together.  
  
"But you have to go!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I already send them a letter saying that you and I were coming." Ginny said quickly. Draco's mouth fell open.  
  
"Why are you trying to kill me?!" Draco asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"I know it's going to be a little uncomfortable, but-"  
  
"A little uncomfortable?! By the time we leave I'm going to have my head coming out my ass!" Draco screamed.  
  
Ginny let out a little giggle, and Draco glared at her. "Sorry," she said. "It's a hilarious mental picture."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you find my death humorous." Draco said sarcastically. He knew that there was no way to get out of going to Ginny's house, and that scared him to death.  
  
"You owe me big time." Draco reminded Ginny. They had packed all of their things, and were about to go to the Weasley's.  
  
"It's just a few days, you'll live." Ginny said.  
  
"That's debatable." Draco said as Ginny walked into the fireplace, threw her floo powder down, and said 'the Burrow.'  
  
Draco reluctantly followed Ginny, and soon found himself in a cluttered living room. He had never been to the Weasley's house before, but he knew that it wasn't much. Draco didn't know how a family of nine could fit into such a small house. But, for some reason, the Burrow seemed homier then his house.  
  
"I think everyone is in the kitchen. Follow me." Ginny said, taking Draco's hand. They only took a few steps, and they were in the kitchen with the rest of the family. But there were more people then Draco thought there would be.  
  
Sitting in the kitchen was the whole Weasley family. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron. But Hermione and Harry were also there. Along with Fred's girlfriend, Angelina and a little baby that she was holding. Katie Bell, George's girlfriend, was sitting on her boyfriend's lap. Draco suddenly noticed that everyone was staring and him and Ginny. He quickly released his girlfriend's hand.  
  
"Hi everybody." Ginny said with a smile on her face. No one spoke, so she added, "This is Draco Malfoy. I think you all know him, he's my boyfriend." Draco wished that she hadn't used that word, Ron looked like he was ready to puke. "Oh my God Angelina, is that.?" Ginny asked, eyeing the baby.  
  
"Yeah." Angelina said with a smile. "This is little Devin." The little boy in her arms had red hair, so it was obviously Fred's. Angelina handed Devin to Ginny. As soon as the baby was in her arms, you could tell that she was in love.  
  
'Oh crap.' Draco thought. 'Baby Fever. Now she's going to want one too.' Draco was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed that Ron was glaring at him. Draco felt very alone without Ginny by his side. He stared at his shoes, becoming extremely self-conscious.  
  
"So, Draco, how have you been?" Hermione asked with a friendly smile. Ron looked at his girlfriend with a mix of anger and confusion.  
  
"Umm, fine thanks." Draco said, a little puzzled by her niceness.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron whispered, turning to his girlfriend. "You're fraternizing with the enemy."  
  
"I thought Krum was the 'enemy.'" Hermione reminded Ron.  
  
"Him too." Ron said.  
  
"Shut up." Hermione said to her boyfriend. Turning back to Draco she said, "Ginny said that you have been working a lot lately, what do you do?"  
  
"I'm premed." Draco answered. Hermione looked impressed, but Ron wasn't.  
  
"So, basically, you're a nurse." Ron laughed, Hermione shot him a dirty look.  
  
"Well, yeah. But I'm just doing that to get myself through med school. I'm becoming a doctor, but I need money to pay for the flat and food, so now I'm a nurse." Draco said. Ron quickly shut up.  
  
"When do you become a doctor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"In a month or two." Draco said. Ron turned another shade of pink. Draco and Hermione actually had a very nice conversation, to Draco's surprise.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to start dinner. Do you girls want to help?" Mrs Weasley asked an hour later.  
  
"Sure." Angelina said, putting Devin in his highchair.  
  
"Me, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Harry, and Ron are going to go play a game of Quidditch, mom." Fred said, heading for the back door.  
  
Hermione grabbed Ron's arm before he left and whispered, "Invite Draco." Ron looked outraged, but Hermione kept a stern face.  
  
"Do you want to come play Quidditch with us?" Ron asked in a bored voice.  
  
"That's okay, I don't even have a broom." Draco said, feeling unwanted.  
  
"George has an extra." Ginny said over her shoulder as she stirred the spaghetti sauce.  
  
"Fine." Draco said, knowing that it was pointless to argue.  
  
"Hope it isn't too old for you." Ron said hatefully, throwing a broomstick at Draco.  
  
Draco caught it and said, "How are we going to play without a Quaffle, Bludgers, or a Snitch?"  
  
"We use these." Fred said, throwing a soccer ball (football for all of you British people), baseballs, and a walnut at Draco.  
  
Draco caught everything that was thrown at him.  
  
"He's our Seeker." Charlie said, noticing Draco's ability.  
  
"How do we play with only four people on each team?" Draco asked.  
  
George chook his head and said, "Rich kids don't know anything." Draco even had to laugh at how true the statement was.  
  
An hour later, Ginny came walking onto the field with an apron on.  
  
"It's time for dinner." She announced, but none of the boys were listening.  
  
"We can't finish until someone gets the Snitch." Fred said, not paying attention and dropping the Quaffle.  
  
Ginny caught the dropped ball and said, "You can't play without this, so come inside." Putting the Quaffle under one arm, she walked inside. All of the boys looked at each other, confused at what had just happened. Then, reluctantly, they walked inside.  
  
After dinner, Mrs. Weasley unwillingly agreed to Ginny's request to letting her and Draco sleep in the same room. Draco carried their luggage up to the room they were staying in, and found Ginny laying on the bed.  
  
"I want to have a baby." Ginny stated, rolling onto her stomach.  
  
"What?" Draco said in shock. "No!"  
  
"Oh, come on Draco." Ginny began.  
  
"No, Gin. You're sixteen! You are way to young to have a baby."  
  
"Please? It would be so much fun." Ginny pleaded.  
  
"Ginny, do you remember why we stopped having sex? It was because we knew that we weren't ready for the responsibility of a baby."  
  
"But now we are! We both have jobs, and lots of money saved up. Wouldn't you love to have a little baby to play with? Or a kid that you could teach to ride a bike, or maybe a broom?" Ginny asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes Gin, I would love that. But I don't want to have a baby till we at least get married. I just think it would be too much to handle right now." Draco said, hoping that she would understand.  
  
Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and whispered, 'Fine' in his ear.  
  
"Come on." She said, not letting go of Draco. "It's Christmas Eve, we should go downstairs and visit a while."  
  
When Draco and Ginny walked down to the living room, everyone was gathered around the fireplace. Draco sat down, and Ginny sat on his lap. She then busied herself in conversation with Draco and Hermione. At midnight, the couple decided to go to bed.  
  
"I think everybody likes you." Ginny said as her and Draco lay in bed together.  
  
"I think that everybody likes you, so they are pretending to like me." Draco said.  
  
"Same thing." Ginny said with a smile. "I don't care what they think, I love you." She said, kissing Draco.  
  
"I love you too." He whispered, kissing her back.  
  
"Hey, babe, wake up." Ginny whispered into Draco's ear. "It's Christmas."  
  
Everyone headed downstairs to open presents. Ginny had gotten Draco a new watch, and he got her a silver necklace with the Virgo sign on it.  
  
After every present under the tree had been opened Mrs. Weasley said, "Ginny, can you help me fix breakfast?"  
  
Just as Ginny was getting up to go to the kitchen, Draco grabbed her wrist and said, "Wait Gin, I've got something for you."  
  
"Another present?" Ginny asked with a smile, as Draco pulled out a small box shaped present. "Thank you." She said, taking the gift. She unwrapped it, revealing a blue velvet jewelry box. Ginny lifted the lid, and gasped.  
  
Laying on a cushion inside the box, was a beautiful engagement ring. It was an emerald cut diamond in the middle, with a small pink, pear cut diamond on each side. All if this was on a beautiful gold band.  
  
"Oh my God." Ginny said with a smile, her hands shaking. The whole family was standing behind Ginny, looking from the ring to Draco. Ginny's hands were shaking so bad with excitement that the box dropped out of her hand. Draco picked it up, and took the ring out. He bent down on one knee, and held the ring up to Ginny. She was half laughing and half crying.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?" Draco asked with a smile.  
  
Ginny couldn't speak, so she just nodded. Draco slipped the ring on her finger, and she pulled him into a hug. Ginny was shaking from tears of joy. Finally finding her voice, she whispered, "Yes, yes. I would love to marry you."  
  
"I love you, Gin." Draco whispered with a smile.  
  
"I love you too." Ginny said with a little laugh. She kissed Draco, and only stopped when she noticed that her whole family was watching. Ginny pulled back, and looked at her family. She laughed, and buried her head in Draco's chest with embarrassment. Draco, finally realizing that they had an audience, turned to look at Ginny's family.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was crying tears of joy. Hermione, Angelina, and Katie all had huge smiles on their faces, and tears in their eyes. All of Ginny's brothers looked a little confused, but happy that Ginny was so happy. Draco turned back to Ginny, she was looking at him with a smile on her face. He wiped one of her tears away.  
  
Ginny looked like she wanted to say something, but instead, she just leaned in and kissed Draco again.  
  
"Come on everybody," Mrs. Weasley whispered. "let's give them some privacy."  
  
Ginny started to deepen the kiss, but Draco pulled back.  
  
"I don't think we should be making out in your parent's living room." Draco laughed.  
  
"Save it for home?" Ginny asked with a smile.  
  
"Yep." Draco answered, kissing her one last time as they walked into the kitchen full of his soon to be in-laws.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: DONE!!!!!! I AM FINISHED!!! Did I waste my time? Probably. Tell me anyways by REVIEWING!!!! 


End file.
